


Characters Watch Smallville Challenge

by Percy_Uzumaki_Vey_10



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy_Uzumaki_Vey_10/pseuds/Percy_Uzumaki_Vey_10
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Characters Watch Smallville Challenge

I sincerely hope someone decides to accept this challenge seeing as how I have waited since 2005 to find a story like this.

I’m serious. I only saw one Smallville story for this, they didn’t do the episodes in order and they didn’t even finish the episode they did do. They were doing the episode in parts, only did the first part and never finished. This was back in 2014.

Seriously, I am begging for this to happen. I just finished the Season 2 finale. I need to see people’s reaction to it.

Requirements:  
The characters involved are Chloe, Lex, Lana, Lois, Whitney, Pete, Clark, Ma and Pa Kent, and Lionel Luthor. 

They are taken from the first episode where Clark finds out he is an alien.

If you want to do this, please leave a comment letting me know that you want to do this as well as including the title of the story so that I will be able to make a new chapter with a list of everyone who decides to accept this challenge.

Optional:

Pairings. If you do a pairing preferably a Clark x Lana or a Clark x Lois pairing.

Additional Characters can be added if you want.


End file.
